Forever Love
by Yuri-The Forgotten One
Summary: After the trip to New York, Eiri travels back to Tokyo. Before getting there, something unexpected happens. Prologue and 1 Chapter only. E x S 4eva!
1. Prologue

_I had this idea on a car ride home today! I hope you enjoy it more than I do! Potatoes!

* * *

_

Eiri was really hungry, but didn't want to disturb the woman wearing blue and green. She looked mean enough to bite your head off. All he could do was stare at the huge, hairy mole on her cheek as she rudely reminded everyone to fasten their seatbelts. After eating twenty bags of peanuts, he was thirsty for some brevages. He got up and walked over to the flight attendant.

"Hi. Um... can I have a can of beer?" Eiri asked in a demanding tone. Eiri was now so close to the mole that it was seeming to taunt him. He looked at the woman's tag, which clearly printed the name Beatrice. Beatrice, a lovely name, but a mean old lady.

"Let me go check." Beatrice had replied and went around to the other scared citizens and barked at them to stop talking. Obviously she wasn't going to go get Eiri a nice cold can of refreshing beer. He grunted and sat on his seat with a grudge. The TV monitor in the front of the room showed that they were almost half way there.

He had an urge. He tried to ignore it for a few minutes, but it was getting harder and harder for him to concentrate on the spanish soap opera that played for the uptenth time. He began to sweat cold sweat that started on his forehead and ending on his furry, leather jacket. He tried to fight it but lost. He took out a lighter and a cigarette.

"Ahh... That feels better." Eiri said with a relief even though he knew that smoking on a moving plane was illegal. He tried to stop himself but couldn't. Can't say he didn't try.

"Sir! Get rid of that this instance!" Beatrice screamed at Eiri. He didn't move a muscle. Beatrice grabbed the lit cigarette from Eiri's mouth and crushed it in her bare hands. Eiri just made a noise that sounded like a cross between a dead elephant or a dog having an orgasm.

"That kind of thing is illegal sir! Make sure to come see me after the plane lands in Tokyo, or else!"

"Get lost." Eiri replied coldly. He rest his head on the chair and thought of what he did in New York. Then he thought of Beatrice's hairy mole. After, he thought of Shuichi and the other people that surely missed him. Shuichi. Although he never told anyone, he had fallen in love with Shuichi ever since he met him in the park, late at night. He never believed in love at first sight, but surely he can make an exception. Why not?

He stared out the window that showed the huge ocean waves. It was roaring as if it was angry. The wind was begining to howl out Eiri's window. Already, rain had began to shower the plane. Lightning was heard from far away. There was a huge flash that lit the whole ocean and a CRACK! Eiri had never heard anything so deafening all of his life.

"Excuse me passengers. We might be experiencing some turbulance. Please remain seated and buckled at this time." A monotone voice droned over the intercom. All the flight attendant looked worried and ran to their quarters. The plane shifted to one side unexpectedly and made everyone panic. Where they going to make it? Eiri on the other hand, was calm. They were going to land safely in Tokyo and if not, they were going to have to land somewhere else. Another crack thundered and the babies on the plane cried.

"Oh God..." Eiri muttered under his breath and rubbed his forehead. The screaming babies was just whant he needed for his migrane. CRACK! One lghtning bolt hit the wing outside Eiri's window and burst into flames. He could only stare in horror. The lights and power went out and left everyone in total darkness except for an ocassional lightning. The plane flew in a cirlce and plunged into the dark and cold waters below. It began to sink at an incridible rate. The fire was doused instantly with little effort as the plance sink deeper and deeper into the vast ocean. The plane was too heavy with the passengers to float and the moving current made it impossible to steer the plane upwards.

People say that your life passes before your eyes when you die. Eiri began to watch in horror as his life began to flash before him. The time he almost got raped, meeting Shuichi, the carnival, and everything else that had happened. He felt the freezing salt water began to swallow him and the others...

* * *

_Sorry it's so short! Only one more chapter! XD_


	2. Eternity Lasts Forever

_Here it is! Dum dum duuuuum! The final installement!

* * *

_

Eiri opened his eyes. Everything was so blurry and fuzzy, like when you put on someone else's glasses. After what seemed forever, Eiri's vision came back to him. There he laid on a cold metal table, staring into a bright white light on the ceiling. It was so bright, it made Eiri winced when ever his eyes looked at it.

"Ahh...Nice to see you are concious." A voice said from what appeared to be intercoms in the room. Eiri got up and looked around. He was just in a room with a door. Eir was wearing his clothes that he wore the night of the terrible accident.There were no windows or anything that revealed the outside world. There was a huge mirror in place of a wall, and Eiri felt that he was being observed.

_Where am I? What happened? Am I in a hosptial? Am I dead and gone to Hell? _Many questions floated in Eiri's head. For the second time in his life, he was scared. He wanted Shuichi to burst through the doors ad give him a hug. He waited for that to happen. He waited and waited. He waited some more until finally the door burst open and a bald guy with glasses and a lab coat entered the room. He had a red tie and a vest on, his jeans were almost white, and his shoes looked futuristic.

"My name is Harrison Stuart. Please call me Harrison Stuart." Harrison announced. A closer look at Harrison revealed that he had many wrinkles and a huge mole. _Brother of the old flight attendant?_

"How did you know my name? Where am I? What time is it? What is go-" Eiri was interupted.

"If you slow down, I'll tell you everything I know." Harrison exclaimed before saying, "You almost died 1763 years ago in a plane crash that happened in the Pacific Ocean. We are in Tokyo now. After we found the plane, you were the only one that was alive, barely alive, so we rescued you. It took some time, but we managed to reconstruct your body after the shark attacks...and you get the idea."

"So...you mean...t-this is...t-the y-year...3768?" Eiri said slowly in shock.

"Yes."

"Did you tell my family?" Eiri asked.

"Yes, we did notify your family and friends. Inpatricular, your friend Suichi. He was the most sadden by this event. He asked me to give you this."

Eiri said nothing. He cried tears of broken hearts. He took the crumpled note that looked as though it was used as toilet paper, wipeing a car, and a handkerchief. It read:

* * *

**Eiri Yuki! How can you be so mean! You left me and our son. Yes! I was pregnant with a baby boy! I named him Eiri, after his great father. If you are reading this letter, I wish you a happy life. There is a picture of little Eiri at one years old here. Take care ok? And remember: I like strawberry pocky!**

**Shuichi**

**PS Also remember: Eternity

* * *

**

Eiri cried some more and looked at a picture of Eiri Jr. It showed of a little mini-me version of Eiri pulling on Shuichi's hair. He re-read the note ten times until he remembered what Shuichi had ment.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Eiri laid in his huge, comfy bed and was reading a love novel. Shuichi, who was happily watching Eiri, sat on the other end of the bed. The room was dimly lit by a couple of candles, and the window was open to let in the warm air that was blowing from outside._

_"What do you want?" Eiri coldly said without taking his eyes off the novel._

_"Eiri...do you believe in love that lasts forever?"_

_"Do you believe in recarnation?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then yes._

_"So your saying that if two couples die, then be recarnated into another life, then there will still be love between them?"_

_"Your the one who is saying it."_

_"I hope that is true! Although I would like you a little nicer in the next life."_

_"That's great...hey wait a minute! What is that suppose to mean?"_

**End

* * *

**

Eir was crying still. He had left them both, Shuichi and Eiri Jr. He didn't feel right. He walked out of the room with Harrison disapprovals. He walked silently through the quite and empty halls the looked the same until he found an exit. He opened the doors, which released an alarm, but he didn't care. In fact, he didn't care about anything. He walked out of the huge building and watched as he walked. Nothing much has happened to the city of Toyko except there were flying vehicles instead of cars. The building were more high-tech and everyone had weird hair do's. He continued to walk under the moon light, which was shining bright.

He walked to his favorite place; the park that overlooked the city. He lit a cigarette and stood there. _Could forever love exsist? Yes. I believe it does. I know it does._ Eiri thought over and over. He stared into the moon which looked the same as the night he first met Shuichi. The wind blew and blew ever so gently, like the first time he met Shuichi. Surprisingly, a piece of paper flew in front of Eiri. Scribbled on it was a love song, almost the one that Shuichi had wrote. He looked into the direction the paper flew from, and there he was. A boy with pink-hair was running up to him.

_I am going to like this place...

* * *

_

_I know my idea sucks, sue me! XD JK! Please R&R! I love reviews! But I love potatos more!_


End file.
